Caught in the Act
by Suffering Angel
Summary: (30 Day OTP Challenge, Billy/Teddy - Day 12 - Making Out)


I don't own YA.

A/N: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Day 12 - Making Out

* * *

_**Caught in the Act**_

Two bodies pressed against each other, hold tight and demanding. There was an urgency to the contact, one that guided hands to run over tight-fitting fabrics that left little to the imagination, but were still in the way. They moved, and the shorter of the two found himself with his back to the wall. The other pressed against him, hands running over the rougher surface of the decorations adorning the sides of his costume.

"A bit overdressed, aren't we?" Teddy panted against moist, swollen lips, eyes gazing into equally unfocused brown ones.

"Really?" Billy replied in a breathless tone as he hooked a finger on the zipper of Teddy's uniform's shirt and began pulling it down.  
"I haven't noticed."

"See, that's what your outfit's lacking." Teddy hummed as conversationally as he could while his shirt was undone. The next moment had had hands roaming his exposed chest and stomach, the touch serving to deepen his hunger for his partner.  
"_Zippers_."

"To keep you from _ripping _it off?" Billy asked, and ground once against Teddy's pelvis. It drew a growl out of Teddy, and it took more willpower than Teddy thought he had in him, not to live up to that tease.

"…probably not."

"That's what I thought." Billy snickered and reached to pull the metal plate off his forehead. That allowed Teddy to pull down the elastic fabric Billy's clothes were made of, thus revealing the side of his head, his jawline, and his neck, all places Teddy soon trailed both lips and tongue over.  
Billy's eyes lost focus due to the treatment, and he rounded Teddy's waist with his arms, hands rubbing firmly against that built back. It was distracting, wonderfully so, but Billy was still lucid enough to make the smallest of wishes, and make his shirt vanish from between them. It was so hot he thought he'd be burned by the heat Teddy radiated at him, and the feel of skin against skin was nothing short of heavenly. He was halfway to wishing the rest of it away when a hand snuck between him and the wall to firmly grab one of his ass-cheeks. A gasp tore out of his throat right before he felt Teddy's breath, hot and heavy against his ear.

"Leave the cape on."

A breathless snicker was the best response Billy had to offer, but before either could do or say anything more, they were faced with the dreadful reality that they forgot to lock the door.  
They were making out in Avengers' Headquarters, and for all the good it would do, they didn't even lock the door.

"Oh my word." Jarvis uttered into the room that was suddenly all too quiet.  
Both young men were frozen as they were, and Billy managed to glance quite fearfully at the doorway. Teddy's face was still pressed against the other side of Billy's head, so he was spared the dubious pleasure of having to face the newcomer.

"…I _do_ beg your pardon." The butler apologized with all the dignity they came to expect from him. He then pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, and Billy managed to see him tie it around the door handle before he closed the door.  
Well, it wasn't a sock, but it should do, right?

A moment of stillness and silence passed before finally movement resumed. It was a bit awkward, and all around bashful and gentle when Teddy kissed Billy's cheek.

"Well… you know what they say." Billy hummed in his best playful tone of voice in an attempt to bring the mood back. He also let his hands roam indiscriminately over Teddy's front, towards that same end.  
Teddy quirked a brow and pulled back enough to take in Billy's amused grin.

"That you're not a real Avenger-"

"Until Jarvis walks in on you? It's actually a thing?"

"…it should be."

Teddy snickered and shook his head before he let out a breath he realized he was holding. Feeling more at ease again, he tightened his hold around Billy and inhaled his scent.  
"Well, at least we're both still wearing pan-"

The words died on Teddy's lips as every last piece of clothing they wore faded into a fog of blue sparks and then vanished - all aside from Billy's cape, as requested.

"Still wearing what now?" Billy purred, but Teddy was obviously no longer in a chatty mood. He preferred instead to throw Billy on the bed, and proceeded to make sure both were exhausted enough to have a good night's rest.

"Jarvis? Is something the matter?"  
"Oh, no, sir. But I _would_ advise those with super-hearing to avoid the second floor for the time being."


End file.
